Cousin Pond
by Simpa007
Summary: A different take on series six, inserting a new OC of mine; Danielle Pond. Hopefully better than it sounds, i'm no good at summaries. Anyway enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: Yes, I know what you're thinking "She has put up yet another fic!" I promise that I will get round to updating my others but I have had as serious mental block with most of them. This one seems to flow quite nicely so please don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: Once again; I do not own Doctor Who or anything majorly recognisable.**

Prologue:

Danielle Pond sat cross legged on one of the large deep blue arm chairs in the living room of her cousin's home. She watched, with great amusement as her uncle; Augustus Pond, and her own father attempted to sing _I will survive _on the karaoke whilst trying to steady the pints of larger in their hands. She could see her mother sitting next to her aunt whilst shaking her head._ She's going to give him hell tomorrow_, she thought with a smirk. The families of the newly married Amy and Rory had left the reception a few hours ago and had gone back to Amy's parents' house for drinks, drinks that had gotten quickly out of hand. The eighteen year old turned her attention to her younger brother, who at the age of nine, really shouldn't have been up at this particular hour. The young boy glanced up and smiled; his eyes were glazed over and watery from yawning. She stood up, placing her WKD on the coffee table beside the chair before standing up and beckoning for the young boy to take her hand, he did so gratefully.

"Come on."

Rubbing his eyes, the boy answered wearily, "Where are we going?"

"To the spare room." She answered softly, "You look like you need a nap."

Young Thomas nodded slowly and began to plod gently up the stairs, Danielle close behind him.

After putting Tom to bed Danielle stepped outside for a bit of fresh air, the bottom floor of the house had become particularly stuffy and after all the laughing she had done, she definatly needed a burst of clean air. Stepping out onto the grass, she nodded at Luke; an old school friend of Amy's who offered a cigarette to her. She shook her head slightly and answered politely,

"No thanks." Luke shrugged and dropped his own cigarette to the ground before stepping back inside the house.

She was left alone, standing on the loose gravel of the garden. Still in her five inch black heels, she began to aimlessly kick the odd stone on the ground, watching as her breath hung, almost motionless in the chilled, early morning air. She quickly glanced down at her thin strapped black watch. 01.15. Sighing inwardly she took a step further into the garden, rounding the hedge, she was shocked to realise that she had almost walked into a blue box. The blue box that her cousin's imaginary friend had randomly appeared in at the wedding, only a few hours ago. She scoffed,

"Ha! Imaginary friend." She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it.

She gently tilted her head to one side, examining the box. It was weird, she suddenly felt the urge to walk inside, so she could get an explanation of how the thing worked. It wasn't as if it was the norm for a police box to suddenly appear in the middle of a wedding reception. She stepped closer and gently touched the deep blue wood, she expected it to be cool to the touch, but to her surprise it was warm. She quickly removed her hand in surprise, yelping slightly. The box started to hum, like an engine, narrowing her eyes in confusion, she took a step back and slowly walked around the box, searching for any sign of an engine. Nothing, it was just a blue box.

Deciding that she had probably had a bit too much to drink, she began to make her way back towards the house, dismissing the sound and coming to the conclusion that it had been her imagination. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing heels however, and so when she had a head on collision with something, or rather someone, she was unable to keep her balance and fell onto the gravel, landing on her backside hard.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going. I suppose I'm getting old." The man spoke from above her. She glanced up to see the strange man from earlier; The Doctor, or that's what her cousin had called him. She realised that he had his hand held out, waiting for her to take it, she did so and he pulled her to her feet rather ungracefully. She pulled her red dress further down her thighs when she realised just how far it had ridden up. She answered him distractedly as she brushed herself off,

"No, it's fine, no harm done. I'm fine." Danielle pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and gave a small smile to The Doctor before shuffling past him and back into the warm hallway.

It was about ten minutes after she had managed to clean the dust and dirt off of the back of her dress when Amy's mother walked into the kitchen and beamed at Danielle,

"Ah Danni, I don't suppose that you have seen Amelia anywhere?"

Danielle smirked slightly, only Tabetha was allowed to call her daughter Amelia, anyone else would probably get a light slap on the head.

"Um, no sorry, not since we came back. Why?" It was true that she hadn't actually seen Amy, but in all honesty; she hadn't actually been looking for her, "She's probably with Rory." She said with a small wink.

Tabetha smiled as she said, "But he's gone too," she turned and began to leave the room muttering, "I wonder where they have got too."

Danielle smiled and shrugged to herself before pouring herself some water. She thought nothing of the loud wheezing noise coming from the garden, a bit too tipsy to notice anything.

**Thanks for reading, the link for Danni's dress is as follows;**

.com/Sheath-Column-One-Shoulder-Short-Mini-Satin-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-WSM04208-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cousin Pond**

**I'd like to say a quick thank you to my first reviewer; ****.heaRt****, your review meant a lot.**

**This chapter is a little short and a bit un-important, but for some reason, I like it. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter one- The blue envelope

Danielle sat down heavily on the sofa; she kicked her heels off and glanced up as Rory passed her a cup of tea,

"Cheers." She smiled and curled her legs up underneath her. It had become the norm for her to visit the Williams' household at least once a week since they had gotten back from traveling, as they called it, with the so called Doctor. Whenever the two spoke about the strange man Danni purposely fazed herself out because she had always failed to understand their conversations, either that or she would listen in amusement as the two bickered about him. Today they were bickering again,

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?" Amy rolled her eyes at her husband and Danni giggled lightly. Rory had been trying to get the two of them to understand Laurel and Hardy. The two young women had never understood why he liked it so much.

"Yeah, but I've explained the jokes." Rory defended as the doorbell went, Amy stood up and went to the door, "So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there trying to wave to us out of the history books?"

Danni smirked and leant down to take a sip of her tea as Amy became slightly defensive,

"Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do."

"Yeah," Danni piped up, her cousin had tried several times to explain about The Doctor and how he could travel through space and time. At first she had thought that Amy had gone mad but after seeing a Vincent van gough painting that had the words; `_For Amy'_ written on it Danni had begun to slightly believe her older cousin and her husband, not entirely, but slightly, "But why?" she continued her sentence, she occasionally joined in with the twos banter.

"Well, he said he'd be in touch." Amy stated,

"Yeah and how long ago was that?" Danni teased,

"Two months ago." Rory answered,

"Two months is nothing." Amy defended, yet again, "He's up to something. I know he is. I know him." She opened a deep blue envelope in her hands and furrowed her brow.

Before Danni could question on what was in the envelope, her phone alarm went off, meaning that she had to get back to work. She gulped down the last of her tea, stuffed a jammie dodger in her mouth and slipped her heels back on,

"I gotta go guys, thanks for the tea Rory," she ruffled his hair playfully and touched Amy's shoulder lightly as she passed, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Amy nodded and responded, slightly dazed, "Yeah, later."

Rory nodded his goodbye and Danni left the house and stepped out onto the pavement, wondering what on earth had been in the envelope.

()()()()()()()()

When she got back to her flat early that evening, Danni was surprised to see that she had a voicemail on her phone. Pressing the button and throwing her keys lightly in the bowl, she listened. A familiar Scottish accent filled the room,

"_Hey Danni, its Amy. Just to let you know that Rory and I are going to America for a bit. It was a ummm…_ "

The line went silent for a few seconds, Amy was clearly thinking of an excuse,

"_A late wedding present from a friend, a complete surprise. We've just finished packing. Don't know when we'll be back, I'll call you when we are and tell you all about it. Don't have too much fun without us. See you then."_

The line went dead and Danni walked away smirking. The so-called Doctor had clearly come and taken the two of them on some grand adventure and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She slumped down on her sofa and switched on the television. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to stay up, she trudged up the stairs of her apartment and into her room. Pulling the pins out of her hair and letting it fall loosely on her shoulders, she sighed before going to change into her pyjamas. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**So, I have decided that this story will follow the episodes, with a couple of my own creations sometimes put in for good measure. I hope I don't bore you. If I do, don't hesitate to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: This will be my last update for about a week, I'm going on holiday.**

**Another big thank you to my reviewer; .heaRT.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit awkward to read, I wrote it very late at night. Anyway enjoy and please review. **

Chapter two- A lot of mini skirts

It was half two in the morning when there was a cautious sounding knock at the door, Danielle groaned as she sat up. She had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst searching the internet for any other obvious signs of Amy, Rory and The Doctor throughout history. Still wearing her oversized jumper and mini-skirt, she wandered over to the front door, silently wondering who would be calling at this time. She looked through the peep hole and was greeted with the grinning faces of her Cousin and her husband, stood behind them was a man who was looking rather awkward, she recognised him as the Doctor. The last time she had seen him was when he had knocked her over. She smiled and pulled back the door.

"Amy!" she squealed, reaching out for her cousin and enveloping her in hug, Amy laughed as she hugged her back,

"How long has it been?" She spoke into Danni's shoulder,

"Two months." She pulled back from the hug and sent Amy a mock glare, "You missed my birthday." She smiled widely at Rory before hugging him as well. She then turned awkwardly to the Doctor and smiled,

"Hello again." He said cheerfully.

"Hi. Do you wanna come in?"

Amy walked past her, answering the question silently. Danni rolled her eyes and followed her in, beckoning for the Doctor and Rory.

"Shut the door behind you please." She looked towards the Doctor as she said this. He did as he was told. Amy raised her eyebrows and looked at her cousin,

"What are you doing up at this time?"

Danielle scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't waiting for you." She walked towards the kitchen area and put the kettle on, "Tea?" Her three guests nodded.

In two minutes time, the four of them were sitting around the low coffee table, The Doctor, Amy and Rory in the chairs and Danielle was sitting on the floor, her mug of tea sitting on the wooden floor in front of her.

"So. How was America?" she looked up to face mainly her cousin, "Lucky things." She mumbled. Amy avoided eye contact with her young cousin and Rory just looked down at his mug. Danni looked at the Doctor in confusion; he merely changed the subject,

"We had an idea,"

"I had an idea!" Amy interrupted him sternly. The Doctor cleared his throat,

"Yes. Amy had an idea,"

The girl in question cut across him again, "Come with us?"

Danni breathed out a nervous laugh, "What?"

Amy leant forward in her chair, "Just for a bit, yeah. Come with us."

Danielle glanced back towards the Doctor who shrugged, "It's not a problem with me, anyone who can make tea like this," he gestured to the mug in his hands which was now empty, "Is welcome aboard my TARDIS anytime."

Danni furrowed her brow, "TARDIS?"

"You'll understand soon enough." Rory smiled and began to collect up everyone's mugs. Amy suddenly jumped up from the armchair excitedly,

"Come on! I'll help you pack!" And with that, she dragged her bewildered cousin up the stairs and into her room.

"Not masses amounts of clothes please girls." The Doctor called up the stairs.

()()()()()()()()

"Miniskirts?" Amy questioned whilst raking through her cousins wardrobe.

"Yes. Miniskirts, I suppose I take after you." Danni laughed. Amy was quick to defend herself,

"I don't have this many miniskirts." She giggled as she tossed some into an overnight bag that Danielle had placed on the end of the bed, she threw in other items of clothing that she came across as she scoured the room. She frowned when Danni picked up three pairs of stiletto heels, a red, a black, and a purple pair. Feeling eyes on her, Danni turned around and shrugged,

"I can't seem to go anywhere without them." She explained, Amy nodded in understanding; Danielle had always been like this, she liked to look glamorous and she always had, the golden blonde hair and light olive skin tone had helped her to do this the whole of her life. Danni added a pair of faded ripped jeans and some beige chino's to the collection in the bag, which was now bulging at the seams, the two girls couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that it had all fitted into one bag. They grinned at each other before Amy grabbed the bag and made for the stairs, calling as she went,

"We're ready!"

()()()()()()()()

"Her boyfriend?" The Doctor asked as he gestured to a photo on the window seal of the kitchen.

"Err, yeah." Rory answered quietly, busying himself with putting the mugs back in the cupboard, "Unfortunately." He mumbled to himself.

"Unfortunately?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows. Rory took a tentative looking step towards the timelord,

"He's not the best." He stated in a hushed tone. The whole apartment was open plan so the girls above them would have heard him if he spoke normally, he elaborated, "He's not home much, and when he is…" he paused, casting a nervous glance towards the stairs, "Well let's just say; he's not particularly friendly. Amy and I keep telling her to get rid of him but-" He was cut off by Amy's voice filling the apartment,

"We're ready!"

**I will put links on my profile tonight, one of the dress from the first chapter, and another of her apartment.**


	4. Curse of the black spot, part 1

**Cousin Pond**

**AN:**** Right, two things. 1. A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourite, you're all brilliant! 2. An apology, it's been ages since I have updated and I don't actually have an excuse. Very sorry about that. Also, feel free to nag me if you feel I'm taking too long to update.**

**I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but I felt obliged to put it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who.**

The curse of the black spot:

"Amy! Get off!" Danielle laughed as her cousin dragged her out of the TARDIS, obviously eager for an adventure. The younger Pond turned to Rory,

"Is she always like this?" Rory nodded and rolled his eyes. The Doctor pushed past the three of them after locking the TARDIS door,

"Right!" he clapped his hands which made Danni jump slightly, Amy and Rory didn't seem fazed, "Distress signal was picked up close to this very spot, after looking around, I'd say that we're on a ship."

"What sort of ship?" Amy asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"A pirate ship!" The Doctor answered, practically jumping with excitement.

"A pirate ship?" Danni asked, her mouth hung open. The Doctor nodded whilst grinning like a little boy on Christmas day. He rubbed his hands together,

"Now, let's go meet some pirates." And with that, he led the trio towards the hatch, making a lot of noise as he went. He pushed the hatch open roughly,

"Yo ho ho…" he paused when he received some strange looks from the men, or should that had been pirates, "Or does no-body actually say that."

Within minutes, the four of them had been dragged, quite literally into the captain's quarters.

"We made no signal." The captain asked, clearly confused.

"Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress." The Doctor stated.

"Sensors?"

"Yes…ok… Problem word… our ship automatically err noticed your ship was having a bit of trouble." The Doctor glanced hopefully at the captain.

"That big blue crate?"

The timelord snapped his fingers in response before another pirate spoke up,

"Tis more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?"

Danielle snorted slightly, "Magic… spirits. The guy's mental." Rory hit her lightly on the arm,

"Says the girl who's traveling through space and didn't seem overly fazed by a box that's bigger on the inside." He stated.

She just glared at him before turning and mumbling "Well said."

The Doctor however carried on, seemingly ignoring the two of them;

"Well, I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors I won't go there. Look, I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, Rory and Danielle." It seemed to Danni that he added her name as an afterthought, "We're sailors, same as you. Arghhhhh!"

Captain Avery was obviously not enjoying this conversation as he pulled his gun on the Doctor quicker than anyone could blink, Danielle immediately shrunk back as Amy cast a nervous glance to her cousin. The Doctor responded apprehensively,

"Except for the gun thing. And the beardiness." Rory breathed out a small laugh from beside his wife's cousin. Danielle gave a weak smile. The smile that graced her lips fell as Avery spoke again, his voice loud and slightly aggressive,

"You're stowaways! Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here. Becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

"What will we do with them?" another pirate asked from behind the group. Avery smirked and Danielle knew that she wasn't going to like the sound of what he was about to say,

"Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality." He raised his eyebrows before ordering his men to take the four of them onto the deck. Once outside, the pirates pushed the four of them towards the edge of the ship where Amy had obviously spotted the wooden plank that hovered over the dark, murky depth of the sea, the red-head swallowed and instinctively stepped closer to her cousin who jumped suddenly as Avery shoved The Doctor onto the plank. All around them the sound of laughter echoed through the empty air. For some reason, the Doctor didn't seem at all bothered about the fact that he was presumably about to walk to his death,

"I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. "Can you do the laugh?" Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard"

Captain Avery stopped laughing and straightened up, "Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill." He paused as he glanced around at Amy and Danielle; the latter shuddered under his gaze, "Take the doxies below to the galley. Set 'em to work. They won't need much feeding."

_Clearly he's never seen Amy with a box of chocolates,_ Danni thought with a small smirk before a rather large pirate dressed in black took hold of her shoulders, she struggled slightly but stopped when she received deep glare from the man. She unwillingly allowed herself to be thrown down into the hold,

"Are you alright?" Amy looked at her as she helped Danni up from the wooden floor,

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Danielle glanced down at her skirt and realised that it had ridden up so much because of her struggling, that it now looked a lot like a belt. She glanced at her cousin and noticed that she was wearing the same sort of outfit; they had always been alike, ever since they were children,

"I'm ok, we have to do something." Amy stated as she looked around the gloomy room, Danni nodded and moved over to a box of crates. She lifted the lid off one of them and beamed,

"Amy? Would these help?" she held up a sword that seemed to fit comfortably into her hand, she motioned to the box beside her, "There's a whole crate of 'em." She said with a smirk. Amy nodded, a smirk matching her cousin's evident on her face, something behind Danni caught her eye; a coat and captain style hat.

"You wanna wear that?" She asked the nineteen year old, Danni turned and scoffed,

"No way! It probably smells." Amy laughed at her cousin and grabbed the gear for herself. After she had slipped on the coat, Danielle passed her a sword,

"I guess all of those fencing classes are coming in handy then." She said, remembering that her parents had wanted Danni to be able to be versatile, hence the fencing, horse riding, piano playing and acting workshops that Danielle had taken part in since the age of five. The girl in question giggled quietly before admitting,

"To tell you the truth, I sort of stopped going…" she paused, "Just don't tell anyone." She added with a wink. Amy laughed before grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the deck. The pirates, as well as The Doctor and Rory, hadn't noticed their presence. They crept up behind Captain Avery and shouted together,

"BOO!" Danielle smirked as the captain span around on his heels,

"Throw the gun down." Danni demanded calmly. Avery dropped his gun at Amy's feet; she kicked it away, never taking her eyes off the captain in front of her.

"The rest of you, on your knees."

"Amy, what are you doing?" Danielle noticed that The Doctor had only said Amy's name but she was a little pre-occupied to question it, and so she just ignored the feeling of being left out and forced herself to think straight. Amy answered the Doctor sternly,

"Saving your life. OK with that are you?" The two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation and Danni took the opportunity to bring her own sword a little closer to Avery's throat, he swallowed before speaking,

"Put it down. A sword could kill us all, girl."

"Yep, thanks." Danni said shortly, "That's actually why I'm pointing it at you."

The two girls squeaked with fear when a pirate came at the two of them, brandishing what looked like a wooden pole, another pirate came forward whilst swinging a chain. The two cousins backed off, meaning the pirates were momentarily distracted, so the Doctor could step back onto the boat. Danni dodged an attack and dived around the mast of the ship, where seemingly, she was out of harm's way. No such luck. She screamed in frustration as strong arms lifted her off of the ground, the arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her arms to her side. She watched as Amy faced the group of pirates on her own. In her slight panic, Amy swung from a rope and caught one of the pirates with her sword before landing on a crate triumphantly. Danni couldn't help but let out a light laugh in both relief and success.

"You have killed me." The pirate was staring at his hand,

"No way, it's just a cut!" Amy laughed slightly,

"One drop, that's all it takes." Avery said sombrely, Danni instantly felt the need to defend Amy,

"Come on. She barely even touched him. What are you all in such a huff about?" She demanded, the pirate had loosened his hold on her slightly, but his hands were still resting on her hips, she pulled roughly out of his grip after slapping his hands away. He then made a lunge for Amy, "No, don't touch her!" Her yelling did nothing, however, as he then pulled Amy from the rope. The sword flew from Amy's hand and both Danni and Rory went to grab it, Rory got there first and yelled in pain when the blade sliced into the palm of his hand. Danni made it over to him and inspected the cut, it was bleeding slightly but that wasn't what caught her eye, a large black spot had appeared on Rory's other hand, it looked a lot like he had spilt ink on himself, Danielle frowned, as did Rory, he turned to the Doctor, whilst holding up his hand,

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" The Doctor didn't get to answer as Avery cut him off,

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death."

"She?" Rory was clearly confused.

"A demon, out there, in the ocean." Avery glanced out to sea, as did the rest of the crew. Danni, along with Amy and Rory, looked to the Doctor for an explanation; he gave nothing away as he walked towards Rory to also inspect his hand,

"Ooh groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in." he gestured to Rory's hand, "Very efficient. I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." He grinned and Rory gave a weak smile back, Danni just snapped, she hated not knowing things,

"Doctor!" he spun around, "What the hell is going on?" He was about to respond, but something else cut him off, but this time it wasn't Avery.

The sound of music filled Danielle's ears, it was beautiful, mesmerising, almost. The sound effortlessly echoed eerily through the open air. A shiver went up Danni's spine and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, a feeling of foreboding filled her, originating deep inside her stomach before coursing quickly through her viens. She pursed her lips and swallowed as she turned around.

**I have decided to do the episodes in about three parts, so people hopefully won't get bored.**

**Tell me what you think. :-)**


	5. Curse of the black spot, part 2

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: Okay, it's been ages since I have updated this and, I'm ashamed to say, I sort of forgot about this fic and so I owe you all a huge apology. I will try harder in future.**

**Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter; Charlotte13245, Snowy702, a Paper heart, Kie1993 and sashaxh. Your reviews really mean a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_.

The curse of the black spot-

Her eyes widened of their own accord as she stared at the sea before her, a light was being emitted from somewhere under the surface, but nothing could be easily seen. Just a light. Danielle gently tilted her head in confusion as the pirate that had grabbed her spoke.

"Quickly now. Block out the sound."

She turned to see the group of pirates behind her cover their ears, it almost looked comical.

"What?" Rory turned to Avery as the captain answered.

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song."

The blonde furrowed her brow and glanced at Amy who shrugged, slightly nervous before turning back to her husband.

"Oh, great, so put my fingers in my ears. That's your plan? Doctor, come on let's go, let's get back to the…" he paused, as though he couldn't remember how he was going to finish his sentence, "Back to the…"

Danielle could do nothing but stare at her friend as he began to giggle hysterically. Rory walked at an un-even pace towards Amy. A tall pirate near the back of the group tried to explain.

"The music. It's working on him, look."

Rory leaned into Amy so that he was merely inches from her face, "You are so beautiful."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often."

He then turned on his heels and practically fell into Danni, "Cuddle me, shipmate."

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her into a bear hug, pinning her arms to her side as he did so. Danni opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a confused "Uh?"

She gestured to her cousin in a manner that could only mean 'control your husband!'

Amy walked over and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Rory, stop."

The man in question loosened his grip on the nineteen year old but did not let go,

"Everything is totally brilliant isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates." He gasped and released Danni as he turned towards the nearest pirate, "Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like to grow a beard. I'm going to grow a beard."

"-You're not."

It was then that Avery intervened.

"The music turns them into fools."

Whilst Rory and another pirate were in the middle of a rather loud and giggly conversation Danni turned to the captain and shot him a look that said 'well obviously'. Danielle continued to watch Rory and his new found friend in amusement, seriousness was never really her forte. She wondered how much money she would get if she filmed the scene before her and sent it into _you've been framed_.

"Oh, my god."

Amy's voice splintered Danni's thoughts and the young woman turned, once again to the water and the curious light that she had seen earlier. She recoiled slightly as the water rippled and a woman appeared, seemingly gliding through the air before the group. In all honesty, this woman was strikingly beautiful, in a fairy-tale-like way. Rory's jaw had dropped at the mere sight of her as Amy moved forward to hold him by the arm; ensuring that her husband stay by her side.

"What?" Danni breathed; more than a little perplexed.

She failed to notice the pirate that had made his way past her and towards the glowing woman. The pirate walked closer to her, his arm outstretched, urging to touch her. As soon as he did, however, his body disappeared, almost as though his whole being had turned to ash. Covering her mouth with her hand, Danielle gasped before spinning around to face her cousin who looked just as shocked and frightened.

"I have to touch her. Let me touch her." Rory's perplexed voice filled the evening air as he broke loose from Amy's grip.

However, being as stubborn as she was, Amy was soon in front of her husband and, keeping her head held high, she spoke directly to the woman.

"Sorry, but he is spoken for." She stated.

The thing that happened next was unexpected, one minute; Amy was doing perfectly fine; standing with her chin set in defiance. The next thing, she was flung, rather forcefully, across the length of the ship. She landed on her back with a dull thud on the wooden deck.

"Amy!" Danielle ran to her cousins aid, albeit, a little slower than she would have normally for she was still rather confused as to what on earth was happening.

The Doctor spoke next, authority evident in his voice—

"Everybody into the hold!"

With that, Danni hauled Amy from the ground and began to lead her to where the pirates were gathering near the entrance of the hold. As she was too busy ushering her cousin to safety, Danni failed to see that Rory was no longer with them.

"Rory!"

She turned at the sound of The Doctor's urgent voice and caught sight of the Timelord pulling her cousins husband towards the group.

**)()()()()()()()()(**

The group gathered and made their way into the hold, splashing through the gathered, stagnant water.

"What is that thing?" Unable to hold back, Danni questioned.

Avery turned to the blond, a grave look flittering across his features.

"The legend." (Danni raised an eyebrow) "The Siren. Many a merchant ship, laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured."

"Like a shark." Another pirate added from behind her.

She turned, gulping slightly, as he continued—

"A shark can smell blood."

"Ok." The Doctor became slightly flustered, "Just like a shark. In a dress, and singing, and green. A green singing shark in an evening gown."

Danni scoffed; disbelieving as to how he could be excited about the particular situation.

"This ship is cursed." Avery added, less than helpfully.

"Yeah right. 'Cursed' is big with humans. Means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation." The Doctor stated.

Rory's voice cut through the conversation—

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

It sounded a lot like he was drunk, to Danni, anyway.

Amy turned to her husband, alarmed, and held onto him.

"Actually, I think you'll find she isn't." The red head turned to The Doctor, "We have to leave, right now." She gestured to the TARDIS, in the corner of the hold.

"That thing of yours is really a ship?" Avery asked, his voice was laden with scepticism.

"Well," The Doctor began, "it's not propelled by the wind."

Once again, Avery pulled a gun from the inner breast pocket of his jacket. The group recoiled slightly and Danni chose this chance to edge a little closer to her cousin and her husband. She ensured that she held onto to Rory, not only to keep her own balance, but to keep him safe. Amy gave her a small smile of thanks before turning back to the Timelord who was, once again, being held at gun point.

"Show me." Avery demanded, "Weigh anchor, Make it sail!"

"And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing aren't you? Freud would say you're compensating. Have you ever met Freud? No?" after this particular jumbled ramble, The Doctor tilted his head back and sighed, "Comfy sofa."

Danielle tilted her head upwards in order for Amy to hear.

"What?"

She turned to her cousin who merely shrugged. Clearly The Doctor's oddness was something that one had to get used to.

"Leave the cursed one, Captain." A pirate near The Doctor suggested, "The creature can have him."

Rory suddenly struggled in the girls' grip.

"Yes, please." He seemed thoroughly pleased with the idea.

A man's cry stunted the conversation as he pulled his leg from the water. Danni could just make out a dark smudge of a shape on his shin.

"It's a leech!" Amy declared before beginning to pull both her cousin and her husband from the water.

The pirate pulled the leech from his leg before speaking fearfully.

"It's bitten me." He paused, "I'm bleeding."

"Well that is ironic." Danni mumbled to herself before adding a little louder, "What was that? About leaving the cursed ones behind?"

"It's okay." The Doctor stated, tapping the wooden ceiling above him, "No curse is getting through three inches of solid timber."

There was little time to take a breath of calm before the Siren appeared before The Doctor; proving his theory wrong.

"Ah. Hello again."

The siren took no interest in him, however, and instead, she turned to the pirate; her new found prey. Several calls of _'no!'_ did not stop what was happening and, pretty soon, the pirate had disappeared and all that remained of him, all that showed that he had existed, was his hat, it fell to the floor. Everyone rushed away, out of the hold, The Doctor pushed Rory ahead of the rest as the nurse protested.

**)()()()()()()()(**

The Doctor quickly bolted the door behind him.

"Safe?"

He turned to Amy before defending himself—

"I have my good days and my bad days."

Avery interrupted their bantering—

"How did she get in?"

The Doctor soniced the pirates hat whilst speaking—

"The bilge water- she's using it like a portal, a door. She can materialise through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water."

"Well, thank god we're not in the middle of the ocean." Amy's sarcasm became evident.

The Doctor placed the hat on his head as Rory spoke, still not himself—

"Did you see her eyes?" He held Danni by her shoulders, "Like crystal pools."

Amy dragged her husband from her cousin.

"You are in enough trouble." She stated.

"Still the problem of getting somewhere dry." Danni reminded the group.

"The magazine!" Avery declared.

"I'm sorry?" The blond frowned as The Doctor clarified—

"He means the armoury, where the powder's stored."

"It's dry as a bone." Avery added.

"Good, let's go there." The Doctor made to move but, once again, came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Avery spoke, "I give the orders." He was clearly agitated.

The Doctor smiled, "Worried because I'm wearing the hat now?" he began to head forward, now ignoring The Captain, "Nobody touch anything sharp!"

The group followed, with both Ponds' dragging Rory forward.

**Okay, this may be in more than three parts. I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	6. Curse of the black spot, part 3

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: I really want to get on to 'The Doctor's Wife' and so, updates should be a little quicker.**

**Thank-you to Charlotte13245, Kie1993 and Snowy702 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Curse of the black spot, part 3-

"Barricade the door!" Avery ordered the two remaining Pirates, "Careful of that lantern! Every barrel is full of powder."

Danni took this time to observe the room; barrels lined the wooden walls of the room, which was lit by two small lanterns hung on the wall. She wouldn't admit it but, to her, the dim lights created a warm, homely feel. She moved over to stand nearer her cousin who gave her a concerned glance as the blond yawned.

"Most moving I've done in a while." Danni explained.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" The Doctor stood nearby as he searched the room.

A muffled cough caught the younger Pond's attention and she turned. Taking a step forward, she lifted the lid of one of the barrels to reveal, to her surprise, a young boy.

"Hello." She stuttered.

The boy had the decency to look incredibly sheepish as Avery stormed forward. He roughly pulled the boy from the barrel and stood him harshly on his feet.

"You fool." He reprimanded, "You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't answer; he merely glanced at his feet. Danielle moved away, sensing a domestic on its way.

"Who is he?" The Pirate by the door questioned.

"What, he's not one of the crew?" The Doctor asked.

"He looks about nine." Danni interjected; trying to explain that he couldn't possibly be part of the ship's crew.

She was ignored as Avery spoke, continuing the conversation before her interuption—

"No. He's my son."

A few minutes later, the room is silent other than both father and son having a conversation.

"What in God's name possessed you, boy?"

The young boy said nothing. Avery tried to reason—

"Your mother will be searching for you."

After receiving no answer and just seeing the mournful look in the boy's eyes, Avery understood.

"When?"

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you; how you were a captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I would be proud to know you." He paused and coughed violently before looking up; proud, "I've come to join your crew."

Avery answered quickly—

"I don't want you here."

Danni looked on, wondering whether Avery would tell his son the truth.

"You can't send me back." The boy started triumphantly, "It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home."

"It's dangerous here." He reasoned, "There's a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin."

"The black spot?" The boy questioned before showing the group his hand.

Avery held his son's wrist, confirming that there was, in fact, a black mark on the boy's palm. His son coughed violently once again.

**)()()()()()()()(**

She shuffled uncomfortably on the wooden floor as she stretched her legs out forward before her, crossing her ankles and resting a head on the barrel behind her. Now that Danni had actually spent a bit of time in the room, the homely feel had most definatly gone.

Hearing a sigh from below where she was sat on a barrel, Amy smiled before bending forward and patting her younger cousin's hair. The younger blond recoiled and slapped Amy's hand away. The red head only laughed.

Avery stepped forward.

"There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars."

"Yep. Ignore my last theory." The Doctor began to really ponder the situation.

Amy sighed, "He has his good days and his bad days."

The Timelord continued, seemingly ignoring her—

"It's not just blood. She's coming for all the sick and wounded. Like a hunter chooses the weakest animal."

"Ok, look, he's got a fever." Amy added.

"-and the siren knows it." Danni continued before yawning.

"Humans." The Doctor Tutted lightly, "Second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised." He paused; thinking, "My ship! It can sail us all away from here." He gestured to Avery, "You and me, we fetch it. Let's go."

He stood quickly and made to head out of the room before, again, being stopped by Avery drawing his pistol. (This was getting tiresome, now)

"You're not the captain here, remember?"

The young boy opened one of the barrels nearby, to reveal water. It was sudden; the Siren reached through and made to grab him. Quickly, The Doctor forced the lid of the barrel back down, therefore trapping the creature.

"The water's dangerous!" Avery was clearly panicked, "That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man!"

"We are all cursed if we stay aboard!"

Danni groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead; all this yelling was giving her a headache. She guessed that daily migraines would be inevitable from then on in as well as the confusion.

"It's not a curse." The Doctor insisted, "Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless!" he paused to calm himself, "Captain, what's our next move?"

Avery said nothing as he draped a silver pendant around his son's neck. He turned to the others.

"Wait with the boy."

"Captain we're all in danger here." A pirate protested.

"I said wait. And barricade the door after we've gone."

Amy shared a nervous look with her cousin before standing.

"Sure you want to go?"

The Timelord fiddled with his braces before answering—

"We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating the cheese."

Cue strange mental image.

Danni blinked quickly; bringing herself back to reality.

"Okay, well remember," Amy continued, "If you get an itch, don't scratch too hard."

It was a bad attempt at humour and the red-head knew it.

"We've all got to go sometimes."

Both Husband and Wife shared a knowing look. One of which Danni did not understand. It was then that she met the eye of The Doctor; he too had been looking at the couple. They shared a slightly awkward glance before The Timelord turned back to his usual self. Patting Rory on the back, he spoke—

"There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid."

**)()()()()()()()(**

Danielle sat, cross legged, on the floor, beside Toby. The young boy coughed once more. Filling the previously silent room with sound. Amy glanced down at the boy, she had been quiet since The Doctor had left.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, concern lacing his sentence.

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen." Amy repeated her husband's words from minutes previously.

"Oh, tell me that I didn't really say that." Danni giggled at Rory's slightly sheepish look.

Turning back from the couple, the blond noticed the two pirates removing the barrels that had been blocking the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing the men suspiciously.

"We're not staying to mollycoddle the bay. The Captain's gone soft," one claimed, "It's time for us to leave."

Toby stood instantly.

"He told you to wait, you dog!" (Danni's eyebrows rose of their own accord) "He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you."

Danni stood as the pirate made his way forwards, towards Toby.

"Honour-bound?" He almost laughed, "Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"

Amy stood and pulled the young boy to her. She stood beside her cousin.

"Don't listen to him, Toby." She said quietly.

The Pirate continued; harshly correcting the boy—

"We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger."

"Liar!" Toby launched himself forward, only to be restrained by the two females trying to keep him calm.

"He is no wicked Pirate!"

Tilting his head forward, the second Pirate joined in; mocking the boy—

"Oh, you think so? I've seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men."

"Stop it!" Toby called, obviously becoming upset.

Danni knelt, "C'mon, Toby. Ignore them." She said softly before moving him over to where the two of them were sat.

After a few minutes, the pirates began moving again.

"Get what treasure you can, I'll meet you in the row boat."

Toby stood once again, Danni following him at a more tired pace, and drew a sword.

"You are going to remain at your post." He demanded, voice low.

"I'm not playing games with you, boy, you put that down." The Pirates voice wavered slightly.

This very much satisfied Toby.

"One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard."

Amy had now joined her cousin at the boy's side; ready to prevent anything dangerous from happening.

The pirate scoffed, "You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy."

A smirk graced Toby's features.

"Don't need to, do I?"

With that, he lunged forward, sword in hand, and sliced the skin, only slightly, of the man's hand. Quickly, a black spot appeared on his palm.

He breathed heavily, "No…"

Slowly he turned his hand over, thereby revealing the black mark.

"You little swabber!" He growled.

"Congratulations. Made it to the menu." Amy began, "Probably shouldn't go out there now."

The Pirate quickly pulled his pistol.

"You scurvy ape!" He pointed the gun towards the boy, who was now being pulled back by both Amy and Danni.

"Don't shoot!" Rory spoke up, "The powder will blow and kill us all."

"Idiot." Danni mumbled.

"Mulligan, what are you doing?"

The blond turned to see the shorter pirate pulling the ring of keys from the other man's belt. He said nothing as he unlocked the door and left. The taller man was left rather stunned at his supposed 'friends' quick abandonment.

"No honour among Pirates." Danni stated quietly as she moved backward with Toby, being sure to keep him near.

**)()()()()()()()(**

"_Amy! Open the door!"_

The blonde's sleep was rudely interrupted by The Doctor calling desperately through the wood of the door. Avery's voice soon accompanied his—

"_Toby open the door!" _

Danni rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand, she woke up to see her cousin and her husband pulling the barely away from the door in order to let the two other men in.

Avery ran quickly in after The Doctor who said nothing as he ran forward to Toby. Grabbing the pendant (Of which Toby had clearly polished) he began to breathe on the silver, fogging the surface. Danielle just stared at him, unsure as to what on earth he was doing. Breathing deeply, he turned and gave Avery two thumbs up, the Captain clearly calmed. The Doctor then continued to run back the way he had come without a word.

**)()()()()()()()()(**

"Just wait?" Danni questioned.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realise." The Doctor answered.

Amy came to stand behind her younger relative.

"TARDIS?" She offered.

The Doctor looked at his feet.

"She's been towed."

"What?"

"Sorry. We might be stuck her for a while."

"So," Rory stood by his wife, "You're saying that we should all just wait here below?"

"The sea is still calm," Avery defended, "Like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you."

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated this.

"It's okay." The Doctor reasoned, "The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail."

Avery sighed, "Until it does, you have to hide down here."

Danielle resisted the urge to hit her head against something solid.

**)()()()()()()()(**

The rain hit her back repeatedly as Danielle pulled on the rope. Her blonde hair was now plastered to her head and clung to her neck and the side of her face. It was a trouble to keep her footing as the great ship, once again, rocked from side to side. Avery was close by, calling orders, most of which were completely deadened by the wind and the sound of rain hitting wood.

She continued to pull on the rope, hoping that she was doing the right thing when, in all honesty, she had no idea as to what she was doing.

Danni caught sight of Toby venturing below and within about a minute, he came back, although, this time, carrying a large coat that was clearly his fathers. He made to hand it to Avery but the ship shuddered once again and Toby tripped. Something fell from the coat's pocket, it landed with a clatter on the deck. On closer inspection, Danni figured that it was a crown. What was crown doing in the Captain's pocket?

Time seemed to slow as the scene played out before her; the siren, laced in an elegant green glow, reached through the reflection on the crown and shot up into the sky. She gracefully landed a few seconds later on the deck, a few metres from Toby. She began to sing, her hand reaching forward for the boy.

"Don't let her take you!"

The desperation in Avery's voice was evident. However, enthralled, Toby made his way towards her, oblivious to his father's protests.

"No!"

Within seconds, Toby disappeared with a scream.

Danni froze; every fibre of her being seemed to have given up. That poor boy, he was gone, all because of his father's own, personal greed. She didn't catch the next moment as her brain dulled. The next thing she heard from reality was her cousin's pained screaming. This woke her right up—

"Rory!"

She spun on her heels, in search for the man. He was definatly no longer on the ship. Amy ran to the side before turning to her cousin in desperation.

"I can't see him!" She quickly turned to The Doctor; mind made up, "I'm going in!"

The Timelord moved faster than Danni and so made it to Amy quicker. He halted her.

"He's drowning. You go in, you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now."

"What are you talking about?" Amy called, her voice wavering slightly.

"The Siren. Amy, she wants him. We have to release her." He headed for a nearby water barrel.

"What?" Danni called after him.

"Doctor, no!" Amy shouted desperately.

The Doctor removed the lid and released the siren.

"He's drowning," he told her, "Go find him!"

Quickly, The Siren dived into the water near the end of the ship.

"What did you do?" Danni questioned, enraged with the Timelord beside her.

"If he stays in there, he'll die."

"She'll destroy him!" Amy argued.

"That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter! It's intelligent. We can reason with it. Maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow."

Ignoring another jolt from the ship, Avery questioned—

"Are you mad?"

"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us. We'll prick our fingers, all agreed?"(He held his fist out) "Yeah?"

Danni took two small steps back from the group, not liking the sound of what they were about to do. She shook her head slightly, her damp hair sticking to her cheeks. Could she do this? A pleading look from her cousin told her that she, in fact, could.

**Another one done. Two chapters in two nights. I suppose that this is my way of apologising for taking so long to update.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Curse of the black spot, part 4

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: Big thank-you to Kie1993, Snowy702 and Charlotte13245 for their comments on the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Curse of the black spot-

"_Where are we?"_

That voice, Danni definatly recognised that voice.

"_We haven't moved. We're in exactly the same place as before."_

And there is only one person that talks nonsense like that. Of course they had moved.

"Danni?" She felt a light kick to her thigh, "C'mon get up."

She groaned; she really was far too tired to move.

"C'mon, you lazy…"

Another light kick to her thigh.

"Yes, alright." She said curtly before sitting herself up.

She caught the tail end of the conversation between the three people that had awoke before her—

"Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same place. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide and you can step from one to the other."

What?

Amy turned to The Doctor after hauling her cousin from the ground.

"Okay, I think I understand."

"Good. 'Cause it's nothing like that at all. But if that helps."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"I'm confused." Danni stated.

"Well, if you had been awake." The Doctor shrugged before turning to her.

The blond gave him an expectant look and, after looking at her for a few –ever so slightly awkward- seconds, The Doctor sighed before simplifying the situation—

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways."

He picked up a small piece of, what looked like, scrap metal and three it through a closed window. Looking through, Danni could see it land on the deck of the ship on the other side of, what she had now decided to call, the portal.

"Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it is not an illusion."

"Thank-you." Danni said simply.

A low beeping suddenly became apparent in the room.

"The signal." Amy stated.

"Yes." The Doctor wandered forward.

"The distress signal?" The red head guessed.

"Uh-huh."

The four of them climbed the small set of stairs leading to the rest of the ship.

"There was a second ship here all the time." Danni spoke quietly.

The sound of singing drifted through the air.

"And the siren is on board." The Doctor finished.

He unlocked a door ahead of the group. It slid open quickly to reveal a desiccated looking body of an alien. It looked a lot like a pteradon on two legs. Avery, in fright and shock, pulled his pistol from his belt. The Doctor pushed his wrist down, declaring, as he did so—

"Dead."

**)()()()()()()()(**

The four walked towards the bridge, The Doctor leading the way.

Both Ponds were a little further behind. The younger spied her cousin's exhausted expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Amy gathered her senses and nodded to herself.

"He's still alive." She stated, "We'll find him."

Another alien sat at the large expanse of buttons and lever, presumably the control panel. The Doctor walked forward, towards it, interest plain on his face. The view from the observation window was that of Avery's, personal cabin.

"You were right," Amy breathed, "There was something watching us the whole time. How long has the ship been marooned here?"

"Long enough for the Captain to run out of grog." Avery gestured to the lifeless body on the seat.

"I don't understand." Amy spoke, watching her cousin run her hands over the controls in fascination, "If this is the Captain, then what's the siren?"

"Same as us. A stowaway."

Danni was now closer to the dead creature. She swallowed.

"She killed it?"

The Doctor, on the other side of the alien, checked his readings after sonicing the body.

"Human bacteria." He stated.

"What?" Amy questioned, stepping closer.

"A virus, from our planet. Airborne, traveling through the portal."

Ah, so it was a portal.

"That's what killed it." He leant forward, pressing his weight against the panel, "Didn't get its jabs."

He suddenly stood, pulling his hand back and inspecting it, a displeased look on his face.

"Urghhh! Look."

"What is it?" Amy leaned in to see what was on the Timelord's hand. And, very much like a child, The Doctor answered—

"Sneeze! Alien bogies."

He shook his hand in disgrace before walking back the way he came, wiping the slime on Amy's shoulder as he paused. The red head tutted as her cousin muttered—

"Nice."

**)()()()()()()()(**

They entered the room. The Doctor immediately began to scan the area with his sonic. Danni looked around; suspended from the ceiling by, what looked like, thick wire, were beds, on which people were lying unconscious , each and every one of them had breathing tubes attached to their throats.

"McGrath!" Avery called, moving over to a bed nearby, "He's one of my men."

"He's still breathing." Amy stated from beside him.

"My entire crew is in here." He paused before spotting a bed over in the corner of the room, "Toby!"

He ran forward, eager to see whether or not his young son was well.

"Rory!"

Danni turned in time to see her cousin also sprint forward to a bed in the middle of the room. Lo and behold, Rory lay there, just as the others did.

"TARDIS!"

The Doctor's excitement and happiness was evident at the sight of his beloved ship. He, pretty much, leapt forward and practically hugged the blue box.

Feeling a little out of place, Danielle stepped forward, towards her cousin and her husband.

"He looks so well."

It was the truth, in fact, the nurse looked extremely healthy for a man who had been turned to dust a few minutes earlier and had been kidnapped by a, supposedly, psychotic alien.

"She's keeping him alive." The Doctor scanned him, "His brain is still active but all of its cellular activity is suspended," (turning Rory's hand over, he gestured to the black mark on the palm) "It's not a curse. It's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you are about to kill?"

Amy turned to her cousin.

"Help me get him up?"

The blond nodded and reached around, in order to undo the tube. An alarm suddenly sounded, and the haunting melody of the siren floated through the air.

"She's coming."

Danni pulled her cousin away, in order to hide with the two men. They watched as the siren approached Rory as he awoke. He tried in vain to jerk away from her. She, however, calmed him greatly as she continued to sing.

"Anaesthetic." The Doctor noted.

"What?" Avery questioned.

"The music." The Doctor began, engrossed, "The song. So she anaesthetises people and puts their bodies in stasis."

The siren moved again, this time towards Toby. Figuring that his son is in immediate danger, Avery stepped forward, coming out of hiding, pulling inside his jacket, he raised his gun.

"Avery, no!"

The Captain fired a shot at the siren. She turned, red and, very clearly, angry. She hissed and advanced on the pirate. The Doctor, set on keeping Avery safe, ran forward in order to draw her attention from him. He suddenly sneezed, deftly catching it in a handkerchief. The siren halted, the girls –still in hiding at this moment- held their breath. Without another sound, the siren turned to The Doctor, fire somehow suspended between her hands.

"Whoa." The Doctor stepped back, "Fire! That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes." He began to ramble; thinking through all possibilities out loud, "Destroy? Yes. What else? Sterilise! I sneezed." He had it now, by the look on his face, Danni knew he had realised something, "I've brought germs in!"

He quickly threw the handkerchief to the ground, about a metre or so away from him. The Siren shot the flames from her hands, thereby destroying the piece of cloth. Danni watched, not sure what else to do whilst Amy ran for her husband. The siren noticed and, still red, began to move forward.

"Yeah, well we all stopped paying attention a while back." Amy stated, crude as ever.

"She's not a killer. She a Doctor!" The Timelord proclaimed.

Amy stood back as the siren advanced. The further she got from her husband, the more the siren calmed down. She resumed her elegant green glow.

"This is an automated sick bay." The Doctor explained, "It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her, a virtual doctor! Able to sterilise the whole room."

Danni scoffed, "Able to burn your face of."

"She's just an interface." He clarified, "Seeped through the join between the planes. Broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form and become a human doctor for humans." He was clearly impressed, "Oh, sister you are good!"

Amy reached forward for her husband once again but the siren turned red and hissed, advancing dangerously until Amy backed away.

"She won't let us take them." Avery spoke up solemnly.

"She's keeping them alive but she doesn't know how to heal them."

Danni swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat; did this mean that Rory was as good as dead? She hoped for her cousin's sake that that was not the case.

"I'm his wife, for God's sake!" Amy declared before calming slightly, "Why can't I touch him?"

The group thought for a moment before The Doctor bounded into action.

"Tell her Amy. Show her your ring." (He grabbed her left hand) "She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent." He turned, speaking to the siren, desperate for her to understand, "Come on! Sophisticated girl like you, that must be somewhere in your core program."

Danni stepped closer to the bed, reassuring her cousin that she was with her one hundred per cent.

"Look he's very ill!" Amy's accent heightened as she became more distressed, "I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband!"

With a slight tilt of her head, the siren held her left hand forward, a ring of light appeared around it. The Doctor knew instantly what to do.

"Consent form. Sign it." (Amy faltered) "Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility."

Without any more hesitation, Amy placed her hand in the ring. The Siren disappeared and the three rushed to free Rory. Amy switched the power off but panicked as Rory jerked upwards a little, gasping for breath.

"He can't breathe." Danni stated, agitated herself.

"Turn it back on." The Doctor added.

Amy, flustering, switched the machine back on.

"He'll die if you take him out." Avery noted quietly.

Amy leant forward and stroked her husband's face.

"Rory? Wake up."

Rory looked frantically from side to side.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital." The Doctor answered before adding quite bluntly, "If you leave you might die."

Danni couldn't help but glare at the Timelord opposite her.

"But if you don't you'll have to stay forever." Amy's voice was barely a whisper.

"You're saying that if I don't get up now…"

"You can never leave."

Danni bit her lip as she stared at the scene before her; this was too much. What were they going to do? _Was_ there anything they could do?

"The siren will keep you safe." The Doctor told him.

Rory's eyes widened.

"And, if I come with you?"

The Doctor swallowed, "Drowning, on the point of death."

"I'm a nurse." Rory suddenly stated.

"What?" Amy spoke between tears.

There was nothing Danni could do but watch the moment unfold…

**)()()()()()()()(**

Gently, they laid Rory on the floor of the TARDIS. Amy began CPR.

Silence filled the control room for, what seemed like, forever. With tears building, Danni balled her hand into a fist and brought it up to her lips; desperate to stay calm.

"Come on, come on Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today!" The Doctor called as Amy continued urgently.

"He trusted me." She sobbed, "He trusted me to save him!"

Danni stood, feeling utterly useless as she watched her cousin kneel over her husband's lifeless body. Several tears now slid down her cheeks; she couldn't watch this, she couldn't watch her friend die.

"You still can!" The Doctor encouraged, "You can still do this. He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!"

She began to press harder on the compressions.

Danni's mouth fell open but she hesitated, for what could she possibly say to make this situation any better? She was being useless; she had just frozen, unable to do anything at all.

And she hated herself for it.

"Please, please," Amy begged, "Please wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Her cousin's sobs echoed through the ship as she sat back from her husband who still hadn't breathed. Hadn't moved.

Danni ran a hand through her hair and looked away from the sight. She was angry with herself; why wasn't she over there, comforting her now grieving cousin? One of her best friends? It was all too much; her first trip and she had seen someone die! Why Rory? She wouldn't be able to see Amy like this, no.

A sputter made her turn. Rory was awake! He was coughing violently, but he was awake.

A laugh of pure relief escaped her lips as she looked at the couple before her.

"Amy. Amy, you did it, you did it!" Rory reached up to hug his sobbing wife.

She chuckled in joy.

**Done! As you can see, I removed areas where Danielle was unlikely to speak or even be in the scene. Loved writing this episode. Hope you all enjoyed. My next update should be a short time after Christmas, but I have plenty of family get-togethers so updates may be a little sparse for a short while.**

**Merry Christmas! Have a good one!**


	8. The Doctor's Wife, Part 1

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: A big thank-you to Snowy702, Kie1993 and Charlotte13245 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor's Wife

Danni sat on the glass steps, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her palm as the Doctor recalled an odd tale—

"Then we discovered that it wasn't the robot king after all, it was a real one." He paused before adding quietly, "Fortunately I was able to re-attach the head."

The young blond recoiled a little before looking over to Rory. He had a disbelieving look on his features as he asked his wife—

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" He scoffed.

"I was there." She answered abruptly.

Amy wandered off, heavy on her feet. The remaining three people froze before Rory stood and went after the red-head. Danni followed the two with her eyes as they both came to a standstill at the bottom of another set of stairs, they appeared to be whispering about something rather urgently and so, believing it to be something private and domestic, Danni turned back to The Doctor; he stood on the other side of the console, his eyes flicking between her and the screen, of which was eye level to him.

She watched him watch her for a few seconds before she stood, a little uncomfortable at his staring, and began to wonder around the vast room, picking at her nails. She felt his eyes on her wherever she went but, whenever she turned, he was looking back at the screen, an intent look on his features, he looked… confused about something.

A knock suddenly sounded and the younger Pond was pulled from her thoughts. She looked up, utterly confused as to where the sound had come from. Her cousin and Rory had now come to stand beside The Doctor who had whirled around at the sudden and unexpected sound.

"What was that?" Amy questioned.

"The door." The Timelord answered slowly, "It knocked."

He began to walk slowly towards the double doors at the other end of the room.

"Right…" Rory began slowly, "We are in deep space."

"Very, very deep."

Another knock and Danni had made her way back to her cousin.

"And somebody's knocking."

Stepping forward, the Timelord slowly reached for the door, a little cautious, and opened it. A large and, rather exited, smile spread across his face at the sight before him. Danielle frowned, for there was a box, floating in the air. It was lit with a bright white glow from somewhere inside the, what looked like, glass.

"Oh, come here," The Doctor whispered, seemingly perplexed, "Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!"

The blond frowned and cast a confused look with her cousin. Amy shrugged, clearly just as bewildered.

The Doctor deftly reached forward, trying to pluck the box from the air but, quickly, it whizzed by him and headed further into the TARDIS interior. The three of them had to duck quickly in order to avoid getting the box in their faces before it made its way back toward the Timelord nearby. It hit him forcefully in the chest and he fell to the ground, hitting the floor with a dull thud. After about two seconds, he stood upright again, clutching the box in both hands.

"A box?" Danni questioned slowly.

Amy hit her lightly on the arm after that, less than helpful, deduction.

"Doctor," She began, stepping forwards a little in curiosity, "What is it?"

"I have mail!" He beamed before leaping forward and making his way back up the steps and toward the console, he gestured to the item, "Timelord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space." He seemed to pause for effect, "Anyway, there's another Timelord out there, and it's one of the good ones!"

Danni smiled before glanced to the side and noting the slightly confused and almost pained expression on Amy's face, clearly, there was something she had missed. Rory shed some light on her confusion. He turned to The Doctor—

"You said there were no other Timelords left."

The Doctor grinned widely.

"There are no Timelords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we are going!" (He deftly tossed the box to Amy who fumbled before catching the object) "See that snake? The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke."

Danni pushed her hair from her face before looking over the red-heads shoulder. Sure enough, a coiled snake was printed on the white cube. The Doctor continued—

"He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without it. Or herself, a couple of times. Oh, she was a bad girl!"

The blonde's eyebrows rose of their own accord at that last statement.

Unexpectedly, the TARDIS began to shake, Danielle found herself clinging to Rory before he steadied her by the console. Several sparks flew from the levers and buttons as they gripped the small railing.

"What are you doing?" Danni called over the excessive noise of the ship.

"We're leaving the universe!" The Timelord answered, almost giddy.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy questioned, standing herself beside her husband.

"With enormous difficulty! Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly!"

The Doctor began to flick switches in, what seemed, a random order.

"Goodbye swimming pool, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!"

As quickly as it began, the TARDIS became still with a sudden jolt.

Checking on her husband and cousin, Amy stood, brushing the hair from her face.

"Okay… okay." She calmed herself, "Where are we?"

The Doctor now stood and a sighed, looking content with what had happened.

"Outside the universe- where we've never, ever been."

The four fell quiet; each content with staying in their own thoughts. Danni was more shocked than anything, confused too. For she had absolutely no idea as to what had just happened. One minute, they were fine, the next they were leaving the universe. How on earth was that possible? You can't just leave the universe!

Well, evidently, you actually can.

She was pulled from her inner debate as the ship's lights dimmed and the power seemed to dissipate from the ship, leaving them in silence and darkness. She could barely make out Rory as he spoke—

"Is that meant to be happening?"

The Doctor didn't quite answer directly—

"It's the power. It's draining." He tried the controls, "Everything is draining! But it can't. That's… That's impossible."

"What is?" Danni questioned quietly.

He didn't glance up as he answered.

"It's as if the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?"

With anxiety building, the blond reached for her cousin's arm- the dark wasn't particularly her forte and she felt a little uneasy.

A feeling of knowing washed over all of them at that moment, though none of them chose to express it-

Something was wrong.

**Apologies for taking so long to upload this. The next chapter should be up quicker.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Doctor's Wife, Part 2

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: A massive thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter; Charlotte13245, InvisibleBlade, Snowy702, Kate and animemonkey13, all of your comments truly mean a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who**

The Doctor's Wife-

"So what kind of trouble was your friend in?" Amy's voice drifted through the air as the four of them dispersed after leaving the TARDIS.

The surface of the planet was cluttered with everything from bathtubs to strange alien gizmos that Danni could not begin to identify. A couple of spaceships, or what was left of them, were strewn across the dirty ground nearby. Every piece of metal and scrap was covered in, what looked like, an inch of rust. The blond steered well clear of anything remotely metal for fear of cutting her palm open on anything.

The sky was dark, darker than she would have expected it to be, with a hint of green clouding the atmosphere above them but, although the sky could be seen as quite pretty, it wasn't what Danni had expected her first walk on a completely new planet to be like. She sighed quietly in a little disappointment as The Doctor answered her cousin's question—

"He was in a bind," He said, looking around, "A bit of a pickle, sort of distressed."

"Sort of?" Danni questioned sardonically as Amy came to fiddle with something nearby.

"You can just say you don't know." The older Pond stated.

After breaking something made of glass, Rory moved over to the three of them.

"But what is this?" He gestured to the surrounding area, "The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

"Not end of, outside of." The Doctor answered simply.

Danni scoffed lightly, still not believing it to be possible. Rory then put her thoughts into coherent speech—

"How can we be _outside_ of the universe? The universe is everything."

The Doctor put an arm around the nurse's shoulder before talking whilst waving his free hand about.

"Imagine a big soap bubble with one of those little tiny bubbles on the outside."

"Ok."

Danni lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," the Doctor continued, "It's nothing like that." (He moved back to his TARDIS and rested a hand on the door) "Completely drained, look at her."

Amy tried to grasp the situation—

"So, we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?"

"Yeah. No." Danni frowned at his unhelpfulness, "But if it helps, yes."

"It doesn't." The blond mumbled.

Danni sighed, and gave up listening. She once again glanced around the surface of the new place that which she now found herself and, moving from the group, she made her way down a very slight decline, hoping to find something interesting. Nope. More piles of rubbish. Was this it?

She almost felt ashamed for being so unattracted to this turn of events but what was there to like about the place? It smelt, there was debris and rubbish everywhere- she had already dodged a fridge and, what looked like, a bed frame, and she'd only moved about five metres.

It was then that she spotted it, an opening of some sort. It would have looked like a cave but for the lack of rock and stone. It was quite big and so, somebody could have been in there, she supposed. She shivered as she realised that she had not brought a jacket and was only in a pale vest top, she did, however, wear a pair of jeans- which was more than could be said for Amy, although the red-head was smart enough to wear a jacket. She scowled.

Danni turned back to hear the three talking about… armpits?

Although, taking a deep breath and therefor smelling the air concluded as to why armpits had come up in their conversation. Danni wrinkled her nose in distaste before she was abruptly pushed to the side.

She landed on her backside in the mud and looked up to see a retreating figure of a woman in a dirty Victorian-style dress heading in the direction that she had come. To confused and shocked to do anything, she stayed where she was until a hand was lowered to her level. A large hand.

This was the main reason as to why she was surprised when she looked up to see an older lady looking down at her, smiling. She did a double take- no; it was definatly the woman's hand.

Hesitantly, she took grasp of the woman's large palm and was lifted from the ground.

"Apologies, miss. Poor Idris is just a little over-exited." The woman began to pat Danni down before the blond protested and moved away, awkwardly rubbing the back of her jeans.

She quickly made her way back to her cousin, behind the running figure.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" The woman- Idris? - called.

The older woman and another odd looking fellow came to the group behind Danielle, who had scurried towards Rory- still not used to the strangeness of this particular lifestyle. She could feel a migraine on its way.

"She's dangerous!" The woman called from behind the four, "Guard yourselves."

Rory lay a hand on the nineteen year old's shoulder as they watched the scene play out before them.

"Look at you!" Idris was close to The Doctor, now, as she continued to ramble, "Goodbye! No, not goodbye, what's the other one?"

She then did something rather unexpected and Danni's mouth fell open as she kissed the Timelord forcefully.

"Watch out!" The man called, moving forward, "Keep back from her!"

The two odd people pulled Idris away as Rory pushed Danielle's chin up, in order to close her mouth. Though he, too, looked just as stunned.

The man spoke again.

"Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person."

This was an almost perfect description of the dark haired lady. The Doctor scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?"

"Me." Idris answered, "You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me? Tenses are difficult, aren't they?"

Pushing Idris away, again, the woman that had helped Danni up moved forward.

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie."

She shook The Doctor's hand.

"I'm Uncle." The man now stepped forward, "I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one" (He nodded his head in the direction of the mad woman) "She bites."

"Do I?" Idris questioned, "Excellent!"

She suddenly moved forward, grabbed The Doctor and bit him, hard, on the neck.

The migraine had now well and truly arrived.

Idris licked her lips and grinned after being pulled off of the Timelord.

"Oh, biting's excellent! It's like kissing, only there's a winner!"

"This woman's completely mental." Danni whispered to no one in particular.

She glanced up at both her cousin and Rory to see them nodding slowly, eyes fixed on Idris.

"Sorry. She's doolally." Uncle reasoned.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm… I'm… it's on the tip of my tongue." Idris struggled for a few seconds before changing the subject completely, "I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you!"

She chased The Doctor before he hid behind his three companions, all were just as confused as he was.

"Oh," Idris paused, "But now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry." She tilted her head to the left, "The little boxes will make you angry."

The Doctor poked his head above Rory's shoulder.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" He stepped out from behind the three, curious.

Idris giggled, "Your chin is hilarious!" (She pinched his face and turned to Rory) "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory questioned nervously.

"Petrichor." Came his answer.

"But, I didn't ask." He stuttered.

"Not yet, but you will."

"Now, Idris." Auntie warned, "I think you should have a rest."

Idris smiled, "Yes, good idea! I'll just see if there is an off switch."

And with that, she collapsed onto the ground. Rory was by her side in an instant.

"Is that it?" Uncle questioned unemotionally, "She dead now? So sad."

In all honesty, he seemed quite relieved at the sudden turn of events.

"She's still breathing." Rory countered and Uncle sighed.

"Nephew," Danni glanced up as someone came around the corner, "Take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people."

Danielle recoiled at the sight of the thing that came to stand near the unconscious female. It would look humanoid but for the tentacles that fell from its mouth and chin and the slimy looking skin with green eyes. Okay, not very humanoid at all.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor stepped closer, his stride giddy.

Once again, Danni's mouth had fallen open at the sight of the thing.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned, "What is it?"

"It's all right. It's an Ood! Oods are good, love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk?" He noticed the sphere that the Ood carried, "Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I? It might be on the wrong frequency."

"Nephew was broken when he came to us." Auntie said, "Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired us all." Her chin was high in the air as she finished.

"_House?"_ Danni mouthed to her cousin.

Amy merely shrugged.

The Doctor had now fixed Nephews translator and the group stood in silence for only a couple of seconds before it burst into life—

"_If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the high council of the Timelords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock like planet."_

The panicked transmission stopped as Nephew switched the translator off. The Doctor was frozen, Amy glanced towards him, searching for any indication of him knowing what was going on. Rory's grip had tightened on Danielle's shoulder, she, herself had merely halted all movement. She'd never heard someone that sounded so scared. Who was he? What had happened to him? Where was he now?

Was he even alive?

**And, here is another chapter! Hope you liked!**


	10. The Doctor's Wife, Part 3

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: Thank-you to Kate, animemonkey13, Snowy702 and Charlotte13245 for reviewing the last chapter. You review so quickly, it's brilliant!**

**Little time jump at the beginning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor's Wife-

Nephew had taken Idris away from the group and back into the 'cave' that Danni had seen earlier, the rest were left to listen to Auntie's slight ramblings. Looking over, Danni could tell that Amy was just as confused and a little bemused, as the blond was. The Doctor, forever the logical one, had picked out the important few words, of which the strange, miss matched, woman had spoken.

"The house? What's the house?"

Auntie blinked before answering and gesturing to the surrounding area.

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him."

Uncle jumped up and down to exaggerate her point.

Both Rory and Danielle shuffled their feet and looked to the ground for any indication of life.

"This is house." She continued, "This world. Would you like to meet him?"

Rory's head snapped up, wary.

"Meet him?"

"I'd love to." The Doctor cut in.

"This way," Uncle waved them over, "Come, please, come."

As the two strange beings led the way forward, Amy turned to The Doctor, a confused expression plain on her features.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?"

Danni gulped at the mere mention of the poor man who had called for help so desperately.

"Timelords." The Doctor breathed, "It's not just Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of… Timelords."

**)()()()()()(**

The Doctor crouched low to the ground and peered through a circular grate. A light green mist slowly seeped through the small gaps in the thick mesh.

"I see." He began, "This asteroid is sentient."

"We walk on his back, breath his air. Eat his food." Auntie said.

"Smell its armpits."

Danni elbowed her cousin in the ribs before the two strangers stood a little straighter. All emotions had suddenly disappeared from their faces and the began to speak simultaneously in a voice that was definatly not their own—

"And do my will. You are most welcome, travellers."

With a quiet _"Woah."_ Danni retreated behind her taller cousin in shock at the new and strange voice. The Doctor's lips quirked upwards slightly before she straightened, regaining a little dignity, and sent a glare his way.

"Doctor…" Amy said, "That voice."

"That's the asteroid?" Questioned the blond.

"Yes." The Timelord answered shortly before turning to both Auntie and Uncle, "So you're like a sea urchin; hard outer surface- that's the planet we are walking on- big, squashy, oogly thing inside. That's you."

His three companions frowned at his choice of descriptive words as house answered—

"That is correct, Timelord."

"Ah, so you've met Timelords before?"

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie, Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

There was something very sinister about that sentence.

"So there are Timelords here, then?" The Doctor's hopefulness began to shine through, if only a little.

"Not anymore." House replied, "But there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Timelord, last TARDIS."

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will."

Auntie and Uncle were then freed from House's control and Danni grimaced slightly before asking—

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?"

"It seems like a friendly planet, literally." The Doctor countered before turning to Auntie, "Mind if we poke around a bit?"

"You can look all you want." She answered, "Go, look. House loves you."

She moved forward and cupped Amy's face with both hands. It was her left that was definatly not a hand of a woman, the same hand that had heaved Danni from the ground previously. The blond found herself staring dumbly at the large palm. Rory shook her from her thought with a quick tap to the wrist.

"Come on then, gang!" The Doctor began, cheerful, "We're just going to, erm… see the sights."

The four of them left.

**)()()()()()(**

"So, as soon as the TARDIS refuels, we go, yeah?" Rory questioned whilst casting a glance toward his cousin in law. She was strangely nervous here and she had stuck close to his wife for a good ten minutes which was odd, normally she'd have to be reined in; she'd explore until she had collapsed with exhaustion but now, she wouldn't leave Amy's side. Clearly, the young woman wasn't happy here.

"No." The Doctor answered, "There are Timelords here. I heard them and they need me."

"Look," Amy took a step forward, followed closely by the blond, "You told me about your people and you told me what you did."

Danielle made to ask what he had done but soon thought better of it. Now obviously wasn't the time.

"Yes," The Doctor countered, "But if they're like Corsair, they're good. I can save them!"

"Then tell them you destroyed the others?"

"I can explain," The Doctor was grasping at straws now, "Tell them why I had to."

"You want to be forgiven." Amy's voice had quietened as she realised the Timelord's motive.

"Don't we all." His voice wavered as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Amy nodded, "What do you need from me?"

"My screwdriver. I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my jacket."

"You're wearing your jacket." Danni pointed out.

"My other one."

"You have two of those?" Clearly Rory had thought that the Timelord merely wore the same jacket each day.

"I'll get it." Amy intervened, "But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes."

He mock saluted, "Yes, boss."

"Speaking of jackets." Danni put in.

Amy took a look at the bear arms of her cousin before grabbing her hand in a motherly fashion- she had told her to put one on several times.

"I'll call you from the TARDIS." (She tossed her mobile to The Doctor) "Rory, look after him."

With that, she tightened her grip on her cousin's hand and the two began to make their way back to the blue box.

**()()()()()()()**

"I told you to look after him."

Amy had dropped Danielle's hand once they had gotten close to the ship and Rory jogged to catch up.

"He'll be fine. He's a Timelord."

Amy whirled around, TARDIS key in hand.

"It's just what they're called. It doesn't mean he actually knows what he's doing."

"Guys!" Danni called, waiting by the TARDIS door, "I really need my jacket, come on!" She rubbed her arms to prove her point before Amy unlocked the door and allowed her inside.

What seemed like emergency lighting had kicked in and the console room was dimly lit, as was the hallway that Danni now made her way up. She heard Amy phone for The Doctor before she made her way around the corner.

Her room was about a two minute walk from the control room and she had memorised the way. Sure that she would not get lost as she had done her first night.

The bronze coloured door slid open and she quickly entered the room. Golden lighting flooded from small lights beneath the floor and her bed, casting an eerie glow about the room, as she stepped towards a desk in the corner. Her grey leather jacket was folded on the corner of the desk and she made her way forward and picked it up. She fumbled as her mobile fell from the pocket, the slim device landed on the floor with a quiet thud and she quickly bent forward in order to pick it up, cursing quietly as she did. Danni flipped it carefully in her hands and was relieved to see that there was no damage to the black phone.

She cursed again as the lights dimmed all the more and the mobile landed on the floor once again. It had gone dark, really dark and so, Danni was unable to see it on the floor. She stood still, for fear of stepping on it, and waited in silence.

The ship was hushed; no gentle humming, neither Amy nor Rory could be heard. It was like she was utterly alone in the vast ship. Alone in the dark and the stillness.

She didn't like it one bit.


	11. The Doctor's Wife, Part 4

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: A massive thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter; Kate, Charlotte13245, sashaxh, animemonkey13 and Snowy702.**

**Massive apologies for the long wait; I've had writers block on everything. Thanks for sticking around if you have.**

**My imagination went completely insane for this one, fair warning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Chapter 11-

She knelt carefully as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room and ran her hands over the cool floor. She needed to find her phone.

After about two minutes of crawling around, rather undignified, on the floor, her hand happened upon the object she had been looking for. With a cheerful yet hushed _'yes' _she stood before awkwardly reaching for the small desk beside her.

"Okay…" She sighed; her eyes hadn't adjusted to the sudden change in light just yet.

After taking several deep breaths in order to keep herself calm, her grip on the edge of the desk loosened. She still, however, hovered her hand close by; any comfort at all, was comfort none the less.

"Right." She licked her lips, silently wondering if it was just her room that had lost all power.

Was the rest of the ship dark, or not? She sighed; irritated. Only one way to find out. Danielle stopped toward the door.

She entered the corridor outside of her room slowly; oddly worried at being alone. She just wanted to get back to Amy; something weird was happening and she was sure that she wasn't going to like it. Danni pulled the door open a little at a time; first, poking her head through the small gap she had created; getting a clearer look at the corridor. She soon hissed to the air—

"Amy?"

No answer.

She now stepped further forward, her footsteps echoed through the hallway, the sound of her breathing being the only noise.

"Amy!"

She was irritated, now.

"What the hell are you do-"

"_OH, ANOTHER ONE."_

The loud voice was not unknown to her. But it filled the ship so suddenly that she jumped. She did, however, manage to keep a firm hold on her phone this time.

She had frozen, her feet planted firmly together; her stance weak. Her eyes had grown wide as confusion fused through her. She was buzzing; buzzing with both adrenaline and fear. Danielle gulped, feeling her throat tighten she tried once more—

"Amy?" That was all she wanted; she just wanted her cousin.

She just managed to hold back a panicked whimper.

"_DANIELLE, ISN'T IT?"_

Quickly, as if by reflex, she spun on the heels of her converse. Utterly desperate to get some sort of sense of as to where the voice was coming from.

"_Oh," _the voice almost seemed amused, _"YOU WON'T SPOT ME. THERE REALLY ISN'T ANY POINT IN SEARCHING." _House then changed the subject, "_THIS WILL DEFINITELY BE FUN, LITTLE POND. I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A VERY LONG TIME AGO_._"_

The blond gulped, trying desperately to maintain some of her dignity.

"Do what?"

But a new thought suddenly occurred to her; where were Amy and Rory? What had happened to them?

She was suddenly pulled from within her mind when the sound of metal sliding on metal filled the air. Danni looked up from the floor; eager to see what was happening in the gloom. She was shocked to see the way she had come now blocked- like to elevator doors had slammed shut; keeping her from going back to the control room. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

The voice- house, she presumed- had gone and she was once again alone, it seemed.

Nervously, she stepped forwards, walking closer to the new found dead end. She ran a pointer finger along the seam of the metal; where the two 'doors' had met before carefully trying to prise them open. Soon, and with no luck, she took a step back. Tears now promised to prick the edges of her eyes and she blinked hard, in order to keep focused.

"You think he'd make it that easy?" She scolded herself quietly, _just turn and keep walking…_

So she did, keeping her jacket and phone firmly in her hand- she had already checked for signal; nought- she followed the corridor and turned right at the end. She prayed to any gods that may exist that she'd find Amy as soon as possible; right now she needed someone who wasn't a noob.

**)()()()()()(**

It was after about an hour when she became overwhelmed with frustration. After hopelessly wandering through corridors, hopelessly turning blind corners and constantly running into dead ends she stooped and resisted the urge to stamp her foot. Instead she spun, an aggravated yet hushed scream echoing through the air, and she slammed her back forcefully against the wall. She soon slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands before becoming bored with that position and kicking a leg out into thin air, she then laid it flat on the floor.

"_YOU HAVEN'T REACTED IN THE WAY I WOULD HAVE LIKED."_

She flinched before opening her eyes and forcing back a yawn.

"_OH," _House feigned offence, _"YOU AREN'T BORED, ARE YOU? AND HERE I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE AMUSING." _It paused, as if thinking, _"MAYBE THIS WILL WET YOUR APPETITE FOR ADVENTURE, LITTLE POND."_

She frowned before a new noise caught her attention. It was coming from the left turn a few metres from her- the padding of footsteps, but these weren't human, they were far too heavy to be human… or Timelord, for that matter.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on the blind bend, she dragged herself from the floor. Danni felt her eyes widened as a shadow was cast against the bronze wall. Whatever was coming was on four legs. No, not good.

Not remotely good.

For some reason, though, she was rooted to the spot. Sure, she had seen some things during the small amount of time traveling she had done, but this thing was huge, or its shadow was anyway.

"Oh my god…"

It was then that it stepped around the corner, large claws seemed to scratch against the metal floor and Danni felt her stomach drop a few metres. Her face drained, now devoid of all colour as she eyed the beast; it looked like a cross between a bear and an Irish wolfhound. It stood taller than her by far and its matted fur was thick on its back, but what had caught her attention, truly, were its eyes; the sockets looked empty, almost. She wasn't sure.

Whatever it was, though, it didn't seem too friendly.

With her mouth slightly open in shock and fear, she stumbled backwards. Still keeping her eyes on it. Each step it made seemed to match at least two of hers- it definitely had the advantage here and panic quickly rose up into her chest. She felt her own breathing become as ragged as the creature before her as she pursed her lips; desperate to keep herself in check.

It didn't work.

As quick as she could, she turned and ran towards the way she had come. Within seconds, Danni heard its footfalls. The whole ship seemed to quake with every move it made, making running away all the more difficult.

She skidded around a sharp turn; her hair falling loose and her band falling to the floor. Grabbing the wall to keep upright, she continued sprinting through the maze of corridors. Why the ship had this many corridors that, apparently, led to nowhere was beyond her. Her legs were now aching, her chest burning from the lack of oxygen- it was only then that she realised that she had been holding her breath for the past minute or so.

Suddenly, something came into view, something that made her spirits lift more than she thought possible; a large metal door. A metal door that was ajar.

She could get to it before her legs gave out, couldn't she?

God, she hoped so.

**Man, I haven't written anything in ages so I hope this isn't too bitty. Apologies if it is- I'm trying to get back into writing and I'll update this sooner, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Doctor's Wife, Part 5

**Cousin Pond**

**AN: So… urm… I'm alive and I'm sorry. Truly, truly sorry for my absence—the length of it was ridiculous and I really hope you guys are still with me. Thank-you, if you are.**

**I have people to thank for reviewing: fanfreak4ever, TheGirlWhoImagined, Rory's Nose (x2), Harry Potter .jwk and TheDudetteWhoCrucioGeronimoe d (x2) **

**You are all brilliant, thank-you.**

**This chapter is short, there's no need to beat around the bush here- it's **_**very**_** short, as it was completed between school work and some other of life's joys.**

Chapter 12-

_She skidded around a sharp turn; her hair falling loose and her band falling to the floor. Grabbing the wall to keep upright, she continued sprinting through the maze of corridors. Why the ship had this many corridors that, apparently, led to nowhere was beyond her. Her legs were now aching, her chest burning from the lack of oxygen- it was only then that she realised that she had been holding her breath for the past minute or so._

_Suddenly, something came into view, something that made her spirits lift more than she thought possible; a large metal door. A metal door that was ajar._

_She could get to it before her legs gave out, couldn't she?_

_God, she hoped so._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

With the new found hope rising in her chest, she forced herself to move quicker. She had to get to the door. Whatever the thing was, wherever it had come from, didn't matter, all she knew and cared about was that it wasn't slowing down. Not even slightly. It seemed now that every muscle in her body protested her movements- her legs and lungs seared in pain, her throat and mouth now dry.

Her footfalls were as heavy as her pounding heart that sounded in her ears, and she turned to look over her shoulder, eyes still as wide as a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. The thing now stood motionless, simply watching her. Menace seemed to emanate from it, terror filling her all the more. She wasn't breathing anymore, she was gasping, her chest aching for oxygen.

And it was then, that she collided with something, or rather, someone.

Rory fell beneath her, Danielle head butting his chest with a quiet, exhausted grunt. She didn't stay still for long, pushing all of her weight against her cousin in law.

"Stand up, you lunatic!" She demanded, a manic look of fear in her gaze, blond tendrils of hair wisped in front of her face awkwardly, but she made no move to push them back. "_Rory!"_

The man in question was motionless, shock evident in his widened eyes. He watched her.

"Where have you been?"

But Danielle was no longer listening. In fact, she'd turned away from him, toward the way she had come. She swallowed when she realised the corridor was empty. There was nothing—no monsters- no loud stinking breath- not even so much as a shadow. Danni quickly glanced over her shoulder, fixing Rory with an almost accusing glare.

"Where is it?!"

Rory looked from side to side, before sitting himself up and looking the way she'd come.

"Where's what?"

"That… that…" Danielle waved her arms toward where the beast had stood, "That _thing_!"

Her chest heaved as she finally caught her breath back, she turned to Rory, and back again in quick, sudden movements. Her knees shook, her fists were clenched, her cheeks soaked with terrified tears. The blonde frowned deeply, her brow almost knitting together. When she spoke again, her voice wavered.

"…What the hell?"

Rory stood slowly now, wincing and holding his back—a bruise was sure to form.

"Danielle…" He came to stand in front of her, he held her shoulders, "It's House—it's messing with us. You're alright, you're fine."

Her breathing slowed slightly, but her gaze remained fixed over his shoulder. She waited for a few minutes, silent, waiting for it to appear again, to prove Rory wrong. Nothing happened—it didn't return, and she sighed before practically falling into Rory. Meekly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as though she were a child. She was simply pleased to see him again. Hesitantly, Rory put his arms around her.

The two were silent, save for Danielle's steadying breathing. The blonde spoke up soon, however.

"Hang on. Where's Amy?"

"_No! No!"_

The two jolted apart, each recognising the scream with adjoining horror. Amy.

**See? Very short, and I'm sorry again. **

**Thank-you for reading.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Ciao. **


	13. The Doctor's Wife, Part 6

**{AN: Gosh, it's been somewhat of a while. I am sorry. A-levels and laptop failures have been playing a part for some time. I'm grateful to those who've stuck around and are still reading.**

**Big thank-yous for; ****grapejuice101****, ****fanfreak4ever**** and ****I'm Refusing To Sink**** for reviewing the last chapter, and thank-yous and hellos to those that have favourite and followed this story since the last time I updated. I'm hugely grateful.**

Rory moved quickly, holding the hand of the younger blonde who trailed slightly behind him and gasped still for breath. Danielle found herself to be full of utter dread, the scream had seemingly chilled her to the bone; she didn't think that she had ever heard her cousin scream so loudly, so violently. It was quite terrifying.

"Amy?!" She called, just before the two turned a corner. That was when she saw the redhead, bent over something mangled. It looked like a bundle of clothes, dirty and dank, until she studied such things closer. "Oh, Amy…"

The blonde had noticed something, the clothes torn on the ground beneath her cousin were Rory's, identical. No, wait. The clothes weren't empty, there was something in them, a body. No. It wasn't a body, it was a skeleton. Danielle swallowed and turned to her cousin-in-law.

"Rory?"

He simply shook his head and pulled her forward with him.

"Amy." He reached forward with his free hand as his Wife spun around. The redhead gasped, and lurched forward, grapping Rory and pulling him close to her quickly. Gently, she wept against his shoulder, before her pulled her back, grasping her face in his hands and drying her cheeks.

"It's House, Amy. He's messing with our heads." He kissed her forehead as Danielle took her hand, "C'mon." He looked between the two of them, "Run."

The corridors once again seemed to go on and on. It appeared to Danni that it had been at least half an hour since she'd seen a corner, or a new pathway through the dark. The youngest found herself constantly looking behind her, rushing to see over her shoulder. Her mind told her they were being followed, stalked by something that was probably going to be bigger and more ferocious than the three of them. Her heartbeat was once again sounding in her ears. She was sure that it would have been loud enough for her cousin by her side to hear. A stitch had formed in her side when she had fled the strange beast, and it had yet to leave her ribs which did not help her.

"Wait."

It was Rory that halted her odd train of thought, and she turned back to see him gesture away from the two of them. He'd found an adjoining corridor, or something similar; it was a dead end. Or so it seemed to the blonde.

"Ladder." He continued.

That was when she spotted it, in the gloom she could barely make out the shape, but she was sure that it was there. She and Amy nodded; any other direction was a new direction after all.

X-X-X-X-X

The three were ascending with no true way of discovering just how far from the top they were, when Rory suddenly faltered. He gripped the runs of the ladder tightly and shut his eyes with a painful-sounding yelp.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"It's like…I'm getting a message…" For a moment or two, all was silent, with Rory nodding once or twice or occasionally shaking his head. Soon, however, he opened his eyes, and blinked; as though he had just woken from an incredibly deep sleep.

"What was that?"

"It was that woman…" Danielle perked up a little and stepped up a run, "That mad woman and the Doctor. We have to keep going."

The three continued climbing.

X-X-X-X-X

A dead end. Another dead end.

She'd walked into it, it shouldn't have been there. It wasn't there, not until the last second and her face had impacted hard, a dull and quiet crack emanating from her nose. Danielle swore in a loud whisper and grasped her face. She pulled her hand away to reveal the warm, tell-tale crimson. She felt it drip across her upper lip and she began to taste the distinguishing tang of copper. The blonde blanched, and bent forward, allowing some of the blood to drip from her chin onto the floor by her feet. She allowed herself to keep still for a little while, her back rigid and free hand clenched by her side. Danielle coughed.

"Amy?"

Silence was once again cast in the air around her. She licked her lower lip before furrowing her brow in disgust.

"Amy?"

Nothing.

"Damn…"

The younger Pond stood straighter then, holding one palm to her nose whilst bringing the other one up to pat at the new wall. She felt for a crease; for some sign that it would open at some point.

At that moment, a chill made its way up the back of her neck, and she felt the need to turn around and face the other end of the dark corridor. She felt watched, but could see nothing at all. She was definitely alone in the grey light that lit the grubby floor.

Another scream made her jump, taking her but utter surprise in what was the silence in the air around her. Danielle stumbled and fell backward against the floor, expecting there to be the dead end to rest against. But it had gone, and she collapsed on her back harshly against the cool ground. She felt suddenly that she was not in the same place, and a disorientation mumble left her lips. The blood was still on her chin and on her hand, but it no longer dripped from her nose, and it no longer hurt her, as though she had never injured herself in the first place.

Something was off. Now she was not alone at all. Someone was behind her, she could feel their shin against her back, the fabric of their trousers rubbing against her light hair. She swallowed.

"…Rory?"

But it was not Rory, as she soon found out. Glancing up slowly, dragging her gaze from the ground, she met the green eyes of something inhuman. The green glowing eyes of Nephew. For a moment, she froze, simply gulping and staring right back. A strangled whimper of fear fell between her now red lips.

"Danni."

That was Rory. And her gaze snapped forward again, only to see her cousin and her husband only a few metres from her. Since when had she been back with them? Had she been in the same corridor as them all along? It didn't matter. She sprang forward, away from the thing that stood behind her, and toward her two companions.

Amy pulled her closer with a sudden gasp.

"What happened?"

Her hand met her younger cousins chin quickly, before Rory stopped them and told them to keep going.

"That Ood thing, the Nephew, it's coming. C'mon."

Soon, they came to a door, one that Danielle found herself trying to force open. She banged her blooded palm harshly against it.

"Locked."

Amy came beside her, "So where is this place?"

Rory turned from looking over his shoulder, "This is where she told me to go. She said she'd send me the pass key!" He flinched and shut his eyes, bringing her hands to each side of his forehead, his voice was distant, "Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor."

"What do we do, do we say it? What?" Danielle had passed the point of worry now, and panic had long since set in. She and Rory repeated the words. Nothing happened.

Amy stood straighter, "Petrichor! She told you what it meant – the smell of dust after rain. So…oh… it's the meaning, not the word."

"The meaning of what?"

Danielle had pressed herself against the wall, Nephew had now appeared at the junction.

"Amy…"

"It's coming."

"Quiet!" She hushed the two with a quick wave of her hand before closing her eyes tightly and mumbling the words, "Crimson, eleven, delight, and the smell of dust after rain. Crimson, eleven, delight, and the smell of dust after rain."

Nephew had advanced all the more, and all Danielle and Rory could possibly do was watch him do so whilst Amy continued. After a moment or two, the doors slid open and Danielle exclaimed quietly with a grin.


End file.
